Past Meets Present
by significantpandas
Summary: Brian, Jasmine, and Valentina are all dead, Merideth has been kidnapped, and Chloe's in more danger than ever before. What happens when someone from her past decides to come back into the picture? ON HIATUS FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME


**Heya peoples! This is my very first fanfic on a tv show, I know it's a little OOC but bear with me. I hope you guys like it but I'd love to hear both positive and negative feedback, anything that helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nine Lives of Chloe King characters from the show, those belong to ABC but the other characters you don't recognize are mine.**

**Peace!**

"_Run Danny! Take your sister and run as fast as you can! Don't look back!" my Mother told me, slipping the locket my Father had given her when they first got together around my neck and shoving my baby sister into my tiny arms._

_Opening my mouth I tried to object but I was cut off by my Father's scream as a knife was plunged through his heart. "GO!" my Mother yelled, pushing me in the opposite direction of the destruction and throwing herself into the fight._

_Need coursed through my two year old body, need to protect the only parent I had left, but I knew I had to protect my baby sister more so I ran. My feet moving faster than I ever thought they could but I still wasn't out of earshot when my Mother's scream sounded through the air._

_Everything around me changed as I continued to run. Both my sister and I grew older with each step until a sixteen-year-old girl was running beside my eighteen-year-old self as we sprinted across the Golden Gate Bridge at Mai speed. We were nearly identical except for the fact that her curly hair was a golden blonde instead of deep mahogany, her eyes were misty blue instead of warm brown, and her skin was ivory instead of olive. A whirring sound came from behind us and I tried to put myself in front of her but I was too slow, a dagger struck her perfectly in the back and she went down._

"_Chloe!" My voice sounded as I stopped in my tracks._

Gasping, I awoke in a cold sweat. The first part of my dream was familiar-That day had haunted me for years but, until a few days ago, I hadn't dreamed about it in years. It was the day I lost both of my parents, the day I became the heir to the London Pride, and the day I left my baby sister at a Ukrainian(We had been visiting on official Pride business.) orphanage so she could live as normal of a life as possible where she was soon adopted by an American couple. I hadn't seen my sister in sixteen years and I was now the leader of the London Pride.- but the second part was new. My sister's name had been Alexandria not Chloe but that girl was unmistakably my sister, she looked exactly like our Mother had… One thing's for sure, I have to go to San Francisco.

Springing from my bed, I rushed toward my laptop and booked the first flight from London to San Francisco before changing into my combat gear-a black leather jacket over a fitted black tank-top and black skinny jeans with the ends tucked into well worn combat boots- and packing. I was putting my hair into a French Braid when there was knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, finishing the braid and tying it off before checking that I had all my stuff as the person came in.

"Is everything alright Danny, we were all worried when you didn't come down for breakfast?" Jeydon's familiar voice came from behind me.

"Everything's fine, I just have some business to take care of in San Francisco," I told my second in command and best friend, smiling reassuringly at him as I turned around to face him with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he questioned, his stormy grey eyes flashing with concern as he met my gaze. He looked like he always did when it was suppose to be a laid back day-his disheveled copper hair lying messily on his head while his light skin and lengthy muscles were covered in a worn out band t-shirt, comfy jeans, and the combat boots he always wore- except his handsomely etched facial features were contorted with concern.

"This is something I have to do alone," I told him, grabbing my passport from where I'd set it on my nightstand.

"Want me to drive you to the airport?" he queried, his voice resigned.

"I'd like that," I replied, smiling at him as we walked out of my room.

The ride to the air port passed in our normal, comfortable silence and we were soon standing in the airport as my plane was being called.

"Remember to call if you need anything and be sure to come home soon, we need you here," he said, hugging me tightly.

"I will, you shouldn't worry so much, I'll be home soon. I just have a bad feeling." I hugged him back before pulling away and kissing his cheek, "Thank you for driving me, I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll see you then. Make sure to call and tell me what time to pick you up," he replied, kissing my forehead softly before pulling away completely. "Now get on that plane before it takes off without you."

A smile ghosted across my face before I readjusted the strap of my duffel bag on my shoulder and walked toward my gate.

I'd never really cared for airplanes but it was the fastest way to get from one country to another and being the leader of a pride required a lot of travel. This plane ride was no different from the others, I played with the locket my Mother had given me the day she died until I finally fell asleep and was awoken by a flight attendant when we landed.

The taxi ride from the airport to the Pride Leader's house passed by in a flash and the sight that greeted me when I reached their condo was horrifying. Broken furniture was scattered everywhere, blood splattered and pooled all around the room. I was too late.

Someone tackled me from behind and pinned me to the ground. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a British accent much like my own queried as a shadowed face held his clawed hand above my face.

"My name is Danielle Swanson, I am the leader of the London Pride. I came looking for a new Mai that goes by the name Chloe," I told him, staring directly into his chocolate brown eyes without fear.

"What do you want from me?" a feminine voice came from a little ways away as the girl from my dream stepped out of the shadows, she looked exactly as she did in my dream except her shirt was drenched in slightly dried blood surrounding a single hole in the center of the stain.

Easily pushing the boy off of me, I stood up. "I wanted to make sure you were safe," I told her, staring directly into her eyes.

"And why would you care, I don't even know you?" she replied, pain clearly evident in her eyes as the boy stood protectively by her side.

He had messy copper hair, sharp facial features, light skin, and lengthy muscles that were covered by an ebony jacket, dark t-shirt, nicely fitting black jeans, and combat boots. He looked at Chloe like she was his everything, like she was the only thing he had left.

"I'm your sister, Chloe," I told her, watching as surprise and disbelief were added to the emotions playing in her eyes.

"Like hell you are, you're lying so you can get the Uniter to come back to your Pride with you," the British boy replied, glaring at me.

"Look at me and tell me I'm lying, look at the resemblance between the two of us and tell me we aren't related. The only difference between the two of us besides our age is that my coloring takes after our Father while she takes after our Mother," I said, glaring back at him while Chloe took in our resemblance for the first time.

"Why did they keep you then and put me up for adoption, why not keep both?" she questioned me, hurt replacing the disbelief.

"They didn't give you up, Chloe. I took you to the orphanage the day our parents were killed in one of the massacres, I wanted you to have a better life than I did. I had the become the leader of our Pride but you didn't have to live that way, you didn't have to live in the pain of our past. You could start fresh, have as normal of a life as any Mai can," I told her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Are you really going to believe her, Chloe? Sure, the two of you share a major resemblance but that doesn't prove you two are related. She probably just wants you to believe her so she can claim the Uniter as her own, as one of the London Pride," the British bastard objected.

"I don't bloody care that you're the Uniter! Hell, I didn't even know you were the Uniter! I heard gossip that the Uniter had finally shown up but I never listened to any of it, all I cared about was that you were ok. I've had dreams for weeks about you and I but last night was the first time I had one of where you actually were," I paused, recollecting myself. "If you don't believe me, believe this." I pulled off my locket and opened it to reveal the picture of our parents when they had first gotten together.

Chloe gasped, the fingertips of her right hand ghosting over the slightly faded image of our Mother as she stared at the picture. "But I was born in Ukraine," she whispered, her eyes still locked on the picture and the Bastard's eyes still locked on her.

"No you weren't. You were born in London but you were only a few weeks old when we went to Ukraine on business so the orphanage just assumed that was where you were born," I told her gently.

"I believe you," she whispered again, pulling me into a hug.

"Now, what happened here?" I questioned when we had finally pulled apart, looking directly at the Bastard.

"The Order attacked, using one of our own kind against us. Our Pride Leader and her daughter were killed and Chloe's Mum was kidnapped," he replied emotionlessly, as if he didn't want to believe this had happened.

"How many other Mai are in this area?" I queried, processing all the information.

"There are only about seventy-five Mai in our Pride now," he told me, staring at me with unseeing eyes.

"Alright, first thing's first. We need to get Chloe's Mother back. After that it would probably be safest to move all the Mai from this sector to either my Pride or the Vegas Pride," I said, thinking everything through.

"I can't just leave Amy and Paul and my Mom behind, they're the only people I have left now besides Alek. Even if you are my sister, they've been there for me almost as long as I can remember," Chloe interrupted me before I could continue.

I opened my mouth to reply but Alek beat me to it, "It wouldn't be forever, you'd see them again. Sure you have to tell your Mum then leave everything behind but it would keep them safe. You could send them postcards and letters with no return address and call them on an untraceable number."

She visibly sighed before turning her attention back to me, "We'll save my Mom first?"

"Of course but it probably wouldn't be best to leave these people behind. They could still be used against you no matter how far away you are, they'll have to come with us and-considering Amy and Paul are both probably sixteen and still live with their families- their families will have to came too," I said, watching as her eyes lit up with hope.

"How will you do that without their families finding out about us?" Alek questioned, wariness still present in his eyes like it had been since the moment he set eyes on me.

"Just leave that to me, all I need their gaurdian's information," I replied, a small smile ghosting across my face.


End file.
